My Roomate and I
by anonymous xx
Summary: Let's mess up the story a bit. Yankumi has a  little more of a feminine trait and Shin's in a suitable age for her. For all ShinYumi fans' satisfaction, Shinohora is her ex. Put Shin and Yankumi together as roommates, and what happens? warning OOC
1. reasOns

On a hot afternoon, Yamaguchi Kumiko stared out the window, wondering when the van would stop. The heat was driving her crazy! Including the fact that the putrid vehicle had no air conditioner, she was getting impatient every minute, having second thoughts about moving to another apartment. Her tank top was sticky from her sweat, while her shorts seem to stick onto the leather seat. Fuck man. She glared out the window, wanting to sip on a margarita while in a big tub of cold water.

This was the fourth time she moved. Every summer she would find another place that she thought would be better - a place where she thought she'd move again. Every summer was the same, and it's turning into a habit. After what it seems like ages, the car halted and she looked at the driver. "Wat?" the driver grunted. "We here ma'am." He got off the van and started to take out the boxes from the back seat. FINALLY! She got off the car and took a good look at the apartment. "Well…it's big," she whispered to herself."Wat room ma'am?" the driver asked. Yamaguchi stared at him blankly. "Room?" The driver looked at her. "Ye, the room! Where'd ye think we be moving in your stuff eh?" "Oh! Oh right," Yamaguchi reached for the paper in her pocket, "Umm…3D." "Awright ma'am" He tilted his hat and turned around, ordering the movers to get the boxes and furniture.

Yamaguchi wondered how the apartment would be. Suddenly there was a sound of broken pieces shattering all over the cement floor. She sighed. She slowly turned around, "Okay, again with the breaking," the workers halted in their steps and stared at the woman with fear. "Could you PLEASE handle the fragile with care? You know I only have a few stuffs there okay, so if you keep breaking my things I'll have NOTHING!" She gave all the workers her death glare that send them scurrying around with the boxes and furniture.

She sighed the second time and looked at the paper.

**3D // $2,858 per 3 months Condominium**

She was still confused about why the cost was so little for a big condominium! She was about to put the paper back into her pockets when suddenly; she caught something scribbled in capitals at the bottom of the paper:

**ROOM MATE: SAWADA SHIN.**

Her right eye twitched. How foolish of her! A room mate?! What the? She sighed and dropped her head. She was stupid enough to move out of the apartment in a hurry, accepting any place rather than staying in a house full with harsh memories. Well, she can't turn back now.

_But at least you're away from him.._

She closed her eyes shut, trying to push away the flashbacks of last night's fight with her boyfri- no, wait. Ex-boyfriend.

_Shinohora.._

The rage and pain rushed through her heart and her watery eyes shot open, wincing at how she's still not over him.

"Oi! What ye doin' standing there starin' at da ground fer eh?" the driver asked. "We need ye to tell us where te place ye dings ma'am." Yankumi closed her eyes, took a deep breath, sighed the last time and shook off her thoughts.

She turned around and faced the driver with a big sweet smile.

"Hai!"

**--------------------xxxxxxxxxx--------------------**

**Y****es I know I know it's not good… but I just started x.x I'll do my best okay? I'm working on the second chap. please review; tell me what yuh think && much love  
**


	2. baka

_Crud. Fuck. God Dammit!_

Shin rummaged through his closet for some fresh new clothes.

**DING DONG**

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

What was he worrying about anyways? It was just a roommate, no need to fret. But it's been such a long time since someone came to his apartment. He was use to being lonely, but now some stranger is going to live with him!

Shin didn't know why he even let a random person move in. He wasn't thinking at all! He shook his head, and shivered from the air conditioner blowing on his naked skin. He grabbed a normal blue t-shirt and tugged it over his head. He stopped.

_I hope she's not one of those girls..._

Ever since puberty, girls have been drooling over him.

**DING DONG**

He took the par of jeans that was closest to him. Nah, she can't be. From how he observed the girl from his window, she was a strange one. He saw how she gave a strange funny look at a paper she was holding, and the part when she spaced out, staring at the ground.

_**DING DONG KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**_

He growled, "I'M COMING GOD DAMMIT!"

**--------------------xxxxxxxxxx--------------------**

_Gosh what's taking him so long?_

Yamaguchi waited in front of the door with her group of frightened workers behind her. The door opened and a red hair boy with a straight face about her age appeared.

"Hello!" Yamaguchi greeted him with the most cheesiest smile ever. "I'm your new-"

"Yeah I know." He left the door open and went to the kitchen. Yamaguchi stared blankly as workers brushed pass her gently to come in. Yamaguchi pouted and folded her arms on her chest._ Hmph. What's with him? Baka._

She shook it off, smiled, and walked in.

**--------------------xxxxxxxxxx--------------------**

_Baka. _

Sawada poured the boiled water into his ramen. What a day. He chuckled quietly. During the whole move in, the girl jumped all over the place, commanding orders, while Shin sat comfortably on the couch, watching random channels. His face formed a little smile as he began stirring his noodles with his chopsticks.

He wondered how he would be able to get use to her. She was too hyper. When she walked into the apartment with a big sweater that was too big for her size, Shin looked at her like she was crazy. It was hot outside, and he was sure he saw her with shorts and tank top. "Gosh the apartment's conditioner is too powerful," the girl shivered, then continued on with her commands. His teeth showed in a wide grin. _Oi. Things are gonna get interesting._ Hot water from the ramen accidentally spilled on his hand. He flinched and cursed under his breath.

_Baka!_

**--------------------xxxxxxxxxx--------------------**

Yamaguchi sunk into her new queen sized bed. So exhausted! She was staring at the ceiling, too lazy to open the rest of the 20 boxes that surrounded her like little mini mountains. She sat up and looked around. "I guess this room is big enough for me." She had singing and dancing activities that she worked on as her hobby, with a couple of her good friends that always stayed in touch with her no matter where she moved. Then something crept in her mind. _Oh no…school!_ She whined and laid down again. She hated school. She knew she needed her education, but she just hated schools in Japan. So strict, and she was never comfortable around the students. The boys were always drooling over the best looking girl, while all the girls were too girly and preppy. She hates those really girly girls. Being preppy was alright, being girly was alright, but being too girly and preppy was out of her limits.

Her pout slowly formed into a frown.

Oh, how she missed New York. It was great there.

Yamaguchi looked at the window. The window was actually a part of her four walls, which was quite nice. She slowly stood up and drew the curtains. She instead of staring at the bright light of New York City, bright lights of Japan stared right back at her. Unlike Japan, New York was live with all different types of culture. That was the special thing about it. In her neighborhood of Brooklyn, everyone got along just fine. The schools were great there. Though there might be some fights now and then, her class was the closest to family. She stared at the lights, but her eyes seemed to wander off. All of a sudden, a sudden pang in the heart occured, causing Yankumi to shiver. She took a deep breath and sighed.

_Vannessa..._

Sometimes she wished she could still go back home, go back to New York. Her family was there, her friends were there…she always felt like she never belonged in Japan.

She leaned her back against the window. She stared at the ground, blinking constantly. She stood up and stretched. She forced a smile on her face. Suddenly her stomach growled. Her eyes grew. "Oh right! I didn't eat anything today!" She laughed, walked out of her room, and went into the bathroom right across the hallway.

While she set the water's temperature, Yamaguchi stared at the running water for a while as she started to reminisc. Tears swelled up. Before it started to run down her cheek, she quickly closed her eyes. She shook her head and forced a smile.

_Haha…baka._

**--------------------xxxxxxxxxx--------------------**

**Yes you might be confused, but you have to remember this moment Yamaguchi has. When we go further into the story things will be clearer. Thank you people, please review!**


	3. mOrnin blankness

Yamaguchi came out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen, wearing her pjs and tank top. "Hi!" Yamaguchi cheered as she dried her hair with her towel. Shin gave her a blank look and went back to his noodles. "Sawada Shin right?" Shin continued eating._ So he's a quiet one… _ Yamaguchi walked towards the counter and looked around. _So empty…_ her stomach gave a ferocious roar. "Ramen's in the cupboard." She blushed. Embarrassed, she quickly turned around. He didn't even bother to look at her! How rude! She pouted and opened the cupboard and found bunches of ramen. Stacks of them! Does this guy ever have a proper meal?

She poured water into the kettle and turned the fire on. She turned around and leaned against the counter, looking around. _It feels…so empty…how did this guy manage to live here all alone?_ She looked at Sawada. "Oi, Sawada, would you mind helping me tomorrow morning.." "If it deals with your boxes then no." He continued eating. "No, no, I mean umm…I'm new in this neighborhood...and um..." She was too embarrassed to say it. Tomorrow would be her first day off school and she didn't know what kind of school was it. She didn't want to be late on the first day of school. She sighed. "I have to go to school tomorrow." Shin didn't even bother looking up; he acted as if she never said anything.

This is what frustrated her. How she always felt uncomfortable. Was it because she's from New York? Huh? Especially Brooklyn? She sighed again when she didn't hear any sound from Sawada. "Nevermind, I'll find my way." She turned off the fire, poured the warm water in the kettle into the sink, and put the ramen back into the cupboard. She walked back to her bedroom. "Thank anyways." She slammed the door.

**--------------------xxxxxxxxxx--------------------**

Sawada stopped eating. What was wrong with her? Is she that sensitive? Sheesh. He wiped his mouth with a napkin. But…the look on her face… When Shin looked at her, he knew that face was fake. He's been keeping an expressionless face on for a long time, he would know when one's hiding their feelings or not. Her eyes were red from crying, and he knew she must be tired from today. He sat back and took a deep breath. Silence.

…I wonder what she's doing right now…

Shin cursed and shook his head. Since when did he care if anyone was like that? The only people he would do anything for was his closest friends in Shiroken High. He began cleaning up, knowing that he should wake up early tomorrow.

**--------------------xxxxxxxxxx--------------------**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP.**

Yamaguchi slammed her alarm clock. Ah…too tired…she couldn't move; she was too numb. She rolled over and stretched. She lazily thought of today's plan.

_Dance…afternoon…today…first…school? School…OI! SCHOOL!_ She sat up and looked at the clock. Oh right. 2 hours early. She laid back down. It always took Yamaguchi about 2 hours to get ready for anything. She was getting drowsy again. Ahh…the pillow, she rolled over…

**THUMP.**

_Crud. _

She sat up, irritated. _Fine, I'll get out of bed then. _She pouted and stood up. She stretched her arms over her head and bent over, touching her toes. Still having an unclear vision and blurry mind she slowly walked towards the door. She wandered aimlessly down the hall, passing the living room. On a mini table was her stereo and she touched all over place for the on button. Not too loud, not too low. She rubbed her eyes and walked into the kitchen. She just couldn't make her open her eyes, they stuck like glue from the exhaustion. She squinted from the bright sunlight. "Goddammit, isn't there shades," she muttered. She took the kettle and filled it with water, and turned on the fire. She poured all the ingredients for coffee in a cup, stirred it, and left it there, waiting for the boiled water. She turned the fire to the highest, and waited. She kept stretching. Backwards; frontwards; to the right; to the left. She yawned. "Ugh…dance class…dance…dance…what time…ehh…" she was talking to herself trying to think of today's schedule. "Nakashima...Fujiyama..." She hummed to the current song playing; Stuck by Stacie Orrico. The kettle whistled. Yamaguchi turned off the fire and poured the hot water into her coffee. She left the coffee at the counter and slowly tumbled into the showers.

**--------------------xxxxxxxxxx--------------------**

Sawada's mouth was open from shock. He thought Yamaguchi was flatchested, but when she walked into the kitchen just a few minutes ago, not noticing that Shin has been sitting at the kitchen table through the whole time, she was wearing her pjs. She didn't wear a tank top like last night, but a sports bra…hmm… He closed his mouth when she left for the showers, and smelled the coffee. He stood up and headed for his own bedroom. He thought about Yamaguchi's figure, how her posture was so elegant- he shook his head. What the fuck? He mentally slapped himself. Yet, he shouldn't be talking when he had nothing but pajama bottoms. He shook his head and looked through his closet for his school uniform.

**--------------------xxxxxxxxxx--------------------**

**Working on fourth chap; please review, it'll give me more confidence and support. Thankyou.**


	4. smile!

After a cool refreshing shower, Yamaguchi stepped out of the bathroom, wearing tight jeans and a tight polo shirt. Her head was finally clear and vivid. She walked back into the kitchen, took her coffee form the counter, and sat down at the kitchen table. She took a sip. Ahhh…Still warm. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to start school again. (A/N: Yes, you got it, SUMMER SCHOOL! LMAO! I don't know; don't ask it just popped up rofl) She didn't belong. She sighed and stared at the soft brown liquid in her cup.

"Oi, you take a long time in the showers."

Yamaguchi opened her eyes. Sawada was sitting right in front of her, studying her through his half closed, lazy eyes. Something about it attracted her attention…-Yamaguchi snapped out of it. "What time is it?" she asked, shifting her eyes. "Eight," Shin paused. "What school?" Yamaguchi thought for a second, "Something like Shiroken High…" She looked up and saw Sawada smile. Yamaguchi stared at him. "Eh?"

He closed his eyes and stood up. With the smirk still plastered on the corner of his mouth he nodded toward the door. "C'mon. I guess I won't skip today."

"Eh?"

Yamaguchi stared at him. What was he talking about? What? He turned around and started walking to the door. "You want to be late?" After a while of staring and gaping at him she finally understood. "Oh! H-Hai!" She ran and tumbled after him.

**--------------------xxxxxxxxxx--------------------.**

"C'mon Sawada! Tell me," Yamaguchi whined. She pounced in front of him, stopping him from his tracks. "Since you also go to summer school, tell me where!" She pouted. "Shut up Yankumi, do you want me to walk you to school or not?" Shin grunted, walking pass her. Yamaguchi's eyes widened in wonder. "Yankumi?" She followed him. Shin continued walking with his head down, his hair hiding his smile. "Yes 'Yankumi.' It's a nickname. Baka." She halted and thought about her new name, "Hmm…Yankumi eh? I like that name!" She smiled and stood there. Then after cherishing her nickname, she realized Sawada was still walking, far and far and father. "H-Hey! BAKA! Wait for me you jackass!" She ran after him. After a few minutes they stopped in front of their destination. "Ohh..so this is Shiroken High,," Yankumi stared a the building. "It's not that big," Sawada muttered, and walked towards the building. "See you in school Yankumi." Yankumi stared, gaping. "IDIOT! You know you should've told me that we were in the same school! You should've told me!" Shin couldn't help but smile. Shin headed for his classroom, trying to hide his grin, but just couldn't control it when he has a image of Yankumi giving her the cheesiest smile he ever seen. He chuckled. When he went into the classroom, the class stared at him- no wait…his smile. The boys gaped while the girls stared. "S-Shin-chan…you're smiling!" a fat boy stuttred shocked that his best friend was smiling. That was something you don't expect from Shin. "Oi, Kuma, shut it," Shin's smile twitched an inch wider. "Seems like you're in a really GOOD mood," Uchi grinned. Shin sat down and propped his chin on his hand, ready to doze off to sleep. "Why are you here so early Shin? Eh? Got some news?" Minami asked. "C'mon dude," Noda urged. "Spill it; at least give us a hint or something."

Shin didn't answer.

Everyone waited.

He opened his eyes slowly. "There's a new student in Shiroken High,"

His teeth finally revealed itself in his smile.


	5. first day of schoOl

**Sorry I'm in a rush! My dad's telling me to go to sleep since I have prep school tomorrow ;**

**Here's the chappa and ill fix it in the morning gnite gnite gnite! X.x**

Yankumi sat at the chair in front of the principal's desk. She wasn't fidgeting, she wasn't moving- she wasn't nervous at all. She was use to it: going to the principal's office to attend their school, and going to the office to leave the school. She leaned on the side of the chair, so her right leg was able to fit between herself and the armchair. A midget and a tall guy with a helmet walked in. Yankumi rested her chin on her knee, waiting. The tall man walked over and stood next to the seated short man. The principal smiled at her, "Yankumi Kimoko?" "Hai," Yankumi answered in a monotone voice. He looked at her records. "Oh my, so many schools you've attended, some smart ones too," he looked up at Yankumi and smiled. "Well, welcome to Shiroken High! Here's your class and room, I hope you stay and enjoy it here!" The vice principal grunted and averted his eyes. Yankumi had to show respect. She bowed, "Thank you." When she reached for the doorknob, when suddenly, the Vice principal stopped her by his stern voice, "You are expected to wear a uniform, like the rest of the students in Shiroken high." Yankumi's eyes narrowed. Not facing them, she spoke in a clear voice, as stern as his. "That is not necessary. I'm not like the 'rest of the students.'"

"Oh relax," the principal cheered, trying to relax the tense atmosphere. "Make yourself comfortable-"

"No principal, Shiroken already has the worst students here, and we need some discipline." Yankumi turned around. Her eyes were serious and strong, making the vice principal's eyes wider. "However, it's too late to tell me that isn't it," she growled. "I'm already accepted in this school, by the principal, not you." She closed her eyes. "Beside, your uniforms are a ridiculous style of fashion." She looked at principal and gave him a warm smile, noticing how he was glad she stood up against the vice principal. "Thank you principal! I really appreciate your greeting! Bye!" Yankumi left the office, leaving a smiling principal and a pissed off vice. While she walked up the stairs to reach her classroom, boys hollered at her. "Nice ass there!" one yelled. "You'd look better with the uniform skirt hunny!" She grilled at them, glaring at them and hissed, "Fuck off." They all backed off, shocked by her behavior. As she continued walking she passed by a group of girls, dressed in their uniforms, holding their books, with their make up and nail polish, hair done with perfection. They eyed her, whispering to each other, glancing back at Yankumi. She growled. "You know I can still hear you. Learn how to stop gossiping in front of a person you're talking about." They stared at her. She continued walking. "Don't stare too long; it might break your fake plastic faces."

She walked up and saw her classroom: **2-4**. She took a breath and stared at the door. She barely walked into class and she's pissed at the school. She slid the door open with such strength, the wall connected that the door shook and the teacher stopped talking. Everyone stared at her. She stared back. She looked around and saw Sawada, all the way at the back looking right back at her. What at felt like 2 hours later, he looked away, yawned, and went back to napping. The whole class started whispering, causing a commotion. It ceased Yankumi's anger. The teacher, still shocked that Yankumi came in without a uniform, didn't notice the class. The noise rose and she could here everybody talk about her. "Yo she got some ass," a boy nudged his friend. "Ew..what a whore," a girl said, grilling at her. "Ssssslut…" a preppy girl hissed to her group, causing them to giggle and laugh.

Sawada opened his eyes slowly, the only one aware of her pissed off face. He practically heard everything the class said: how the boys were mooning over her, while the girls grilled at her.

Yankumi slowly turned to the teacher. "Well," she hissed. Everyone started to quiet down. "You're gonna shut them up or do I have to?" Everyone was quiet She growled, "Cause if they don't keep their mouth shut, I think I'll do something about it." The teacher could only gape at her, shocked, not knowing what to saw. Yankumi was getting impatient. "Well?!" He coughed. "Kimiko Yamaguchi! I do not accept this kind of inappropriate manner from you!" Yankumi rolled her eyes. "And?" The teacher, wide eyed, stuttered. "W-well, a-and where is your uniform?" Yankumi took a step forward. "Eh, too tacky, too ugly, too dull."

"Yamaguchi!"

Yamaguchi ignored him, and walked towards a empty desk. She gripped on the edge of the desk, causing the students around her to flinch. She dragged the desk at the front next to the window, facing the class while her back faced the corner. So she'd have a sight of both the chalkboard and class. She sat on her chair, kicked the desk till it was a distant apart from her, and put her legs on it.

"YAMAGUCHI!"

Yankumi put her foot down and slammed her hand on her desk.

"What the fuck do you want?!"

Her eyes were fierce and full of rage, and everyone was nervous over the atmosphere Yankumi bought up ever since she walked into class. "At least I'm fucking in this class okay. My scores or top notched and I just got transferred here from a high class school. So you better start using that fucking chalk in your hand before someone comes and shoves it up your ass." Before the teacher could burst out his lecturing, she interrupted. "You got a problem, I'd be glad if you talked with the principal." She pushed herself in, and her arms sprawled lazily on the desk. "You may continue with the lesson." She rested her head on her arm.

Shin was shocked form her actions. Such girl with such power and attitude. This was not the girl he walked to school with; this was not the girl that lives with him now. During through the class, he saw Yankumi look out the window, and every now and then he seemed to catch a hint of sadness and pain in her eyes, which gave Shin's heart a nudge. Something's…wrong with her… He closed his eyes.

…_I'm gonna find out and help her._


	6. shin

**Sorry last night's chapter was quite messy. X.x I just woke up. Blehhhhhhhh. Thanks for all those reviews. I really really appreciate it : here's a chappa.**

**--------------------xxxxxxxxxx--------------------**

Yankumi sighed waiting outside the gate oof Shiroken High. Sawada said he'd walk her back home. She stared at the cement tired form today. She could still feel the students eyes clinging onto her as they pass by. School was over, and she needed something to relax her.

"Oi."

Yankumi slowly opened her eyes and looked up. Sawada was facing her. He stared at her, his eyes wanting an explaination of what happened today. He turned around and started walking. "Bad day?" Yankumi followed, "Yeah." As they walked in silence, Yankumi suddenly felt light headed and her stomach was aching. She stopped at her tracks. "E-eh…" she was dizzy, she couldn't see anything clearly. Everywhere was spinning and she couldn't hear Shin calling her name. She swayed, and it seemed like she was falling, till everything went black.

**--------------------xxxxxxxxxx--------------------**

Shin sat at the edge of the bed, elbos on his knees, hands knuckled against each other. After a minute of staring at the wall, he stared at the Kumiko laying down on her bed. How did this happen? Why did she faint? He thought of yesterday and today. A few moments later his eyes widened. "Baka." She forgot to eat! She didn't eat dinner, had a cup of coffee in the morning, and didn't eat lunch! He came out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen, heating some ramen for her.

**--------------------xxxxxxxxxx--------------------**

Yankumi kept blinking her eyes slowly until everything was clear to her vision. Her mind was a bit hazy and she didn't recognize that she was in her own room. _Where am I… _she tried to prop herself on her elbows but she was too weak. She laid back down staring at the ceiling. She kept thinking about what happened, "Dammit…I fainted…again…I should eat more.."

"Yeah you should asshole."

She slowly turned head toward Sawada. "Sawada?" He walked towards her with a cup of ramen in his hands. He sat on the bad next to Yankumi, put the ramen on the night stand near her bed, and helped Yankumi sit up, slumping on her pillow. He grabbed the ramen and mumbled, "Baka…you're pretty stupid." He blew on the noodles and fed her. She was surprised that Sawada was such a softy. At school he was just sleeping there, with an expressioness face, his face and eyes solid and straight. Now he's here taking care of her and it was a mighty shock. Yankumi couldn't help but blush; Shin couldn't help but smile. He didn't know what it was, but something about her just revealed a whole different side of Shin. After the noodles were done, Yankumi gave a big grin and suddenly burped. She quickly covered her mouth. "Ops." She looked at him. "Thanks Sawada!"

"Oi."

"Eh?" Yankumi looked up at him and saw the same eyes she saw before she fainted. "Are you always like that at school?" She quickly shifted her eyes, staring at her legs. "..yeah…" There was silence. Yankumi's mind started to dull, and her head was throbbing. She forced a smile. "hehe, it's a habit you know" she looked up at him. "I guess I just had a mood swing," She grinned at him. "And the boys in Shiroken are assholes." Sawada closed his eyes. He knew she was hiding it.

"Call me Shin, not Sawada."

He stood up. "Eh?" Yankumi stared at him, with a blank face. Sawada was walking towards the door. "Oi, go rest, I'll wake you up when dinner's ready." He waited for her answer, and when things started to sink into Yankumi's head she smiled. "Hai, Shin."

**--------------------xxxxxxxxxx--------------------**

**Well, that's it for now, I'll see what I can think of during school, I have to go now!**

**Prep school sucks ass. :[**


	7. dinner

**Sorry for not loading another chap, just that this weekend I got really pissed off cause of this friend. Grrrr. And also because I'm having some sort of a writer's block. But here it is! Another chap where Shin and Yankumi kinda connect.**

"No Yankumi!" Shin flipped to another channel on the television. "C'mon," Yamaguchi whined, trying to get the remote out of Shin's hands. "I wanna watch Hana Yori Dango!"

"No."

She pouted. "Psht. Oh yeah? Then what are YOU gonna watch eh? Soap Operas?" She folded her arms. Shin constantly flipped through the channels, "Something other than what you watch." Shin shifted himself in a comfortable position on the couch. Yankumi glared at him, "Lazy fucker." Shin looked at her and gave her a grin, "I'd never fuck you." Yankumi flushed, "What the heck? Oh, so you take words seriously eh?" Shin turned back to his television. "Yep." Yamaguchi pouted. After a while of silence, she thought of an idea. "Shin! Shin! Shin," she shook him. "Let's go to the market and buy food!" Yankumi stopped and waited for an answer. Shin rolled his eyes. Yankumi pushed him, causing him to fall off the couch. "Got dammit Yankumi! What the hell?" She pouted. "I wanna go outside." "Then go," he blurted. "Just don't wander much, you might get lost."

Silence.

"Y-yankumi?"

**--------------------xxxxxxxxxx--------------------**

"Yay!" Yankumi cheered. She was walking back home with Shin, done with grocery shopping. "Now that was fun wasn't it?" She looked up at Shin with a bright warm face, causing Shin's face to darken and look away. "Yeah. Sure." Shin didn't want to object, fearing that Yankumi might get into a fit again. It was the reason why he was out with her during the night in the first place. She just dragged him out the apartment with her. Too busy with his thoughts he crashed into Yankumi, who stopped walking. "What the hell man, now what-" He stopped. A few feet away from Yankumi and him was a tall, handsome gentleman, with a shocked look on his face.

Yamaguchi felt like the world stopped. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't speak. All she did was pray in her head. She prayed that the man standing a few distance away from Shin and her was just another gentleman that looked like Shinohora. She prayed. She prayed and prayed but his face was clear and vivid. After what it seemed like ages, Shinohora recovered form his shock, and kept a stern face. When his eye contact with Yamaguchi broke off, he stared at Shin. Shin's eyes stared directly back into his. Shinohora walked straight ahead and passing by Yamaguchi, acting like she was just a stranger. Once he was gone, Yankumi slowly closed her eyes. She clenched and unclenched her trembling hands, trying to ease the heart ache with much difficulty. Shin didn't know what to do. He knew that man was her ex, but just seeing Yankumi standing there; it was hard to think of what to do next. Shin ran is hand through his hair. "Yankumi." Not noticing her name being called out, she felt a gentle touch on her arm. She opened her eyes and look at Shin, his eyes full of concern. Yankumi pushed a weak smile on her face. "C'mon," she whispered. "Let's go home." She started walking, her head focusing on the pavement beneath her. Shin stood there for a while, staring at her. Right when he touched her, her sadness and pain seeped through Shin. He couldn't figure out what Yankumi was going through, but he knew it was much more than a broken relationship. He continued walking behind her, ignoring the silence.

When they arrived home, Yankumi stepped into the kitchen and gently placed her grocery bags in the kitchen. Shin followed her, and leaned on the doorway. Her head was still down and all she could do was stare at the plastic bags. Shin looked down at the floor, frustrated, not knowing what to do or say to break an uncomfortable atmosphere. Then, Yankumi's voice broke his train of thoughts. "You were right; we shouldn't have gone out ne?" Before Shin could raise his head to look at her, Yamaguchi ran into him, burying her head in his clothes. She knew it was inappropriate to just breakdown and cry and hug a roommate that she didn't even know well, but she already snapped before she could control herself. She couldn't take it, she has been active, trying to work herself out to a point where she was so concentrated on one thing, and she'd forget her problems. She was tired of hiding herself in a stern mask, and holding back a stream of salty water was difficult to hold back when you just saw someone you thought you'd never see again. She began to sob and cry, not caring if the world thinks of her as an outcast, not caring if people look down at her and laugh at her, not caring if her own roommate would never feel comfortable around her.

Shin was still shocked, gaping at the sudden move she made, surprised at how she could be a normal happy girl in the morning, a tough looking girl in the school hours, and then a weak little girl in the night, Shin's eyes soften and his arms slowly wrapped around Yankumi, "It's okay, it's okay." It was all he could say. He didn't know what was going on in her world, and he couldn't act like he knew everything, He hugged her tighter and swayed her lightly, side to side till her sobbing ceased, and her tears stopped. "It's okay." After a few moments Yankumi sniffled and sneezed. Shin looked down at her, and couldn't help but chuckled at how she looked so much like a baby after it was done crying. "What?" Yankumi whimpered as she rubbed her eyes. "Nothing baka," Shin looked away. Yankumi gave him a little smile. It felt like they were in their little world when they suddenly realized that Shin was still holding her while Yankumi was still clutching tightly onto his shirt. They quickly parted, embarrassed bout how they shared such a moment. Shin never thought this would ever happen, especially with a roommate he didn't know much about!

Yankumi gave him a shy smile, "Eheheh, I guess I'll start dinner!" She quickly turned around, hiding her tomato face. Shin shook his head and headed towards the television. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that she could change from one feeling to another. He plopped down on the couch and somehow felt some sort of accomplishment. His grin grew bigger and shook his head.

_Baka._

**Ahaha, credit's to Kimi Wa Petto, with the whole Yankumi and Shinohora moment lol, well, reviews. : thanks for the support, im working on chappa eight. **


	8. flashback

_Yamaguchi's jaw was in pain from the punch of her attacker_

"_You Bitch," she growled and jumped him. She clawed his head and banged it against the pavement._

_He killed her. He killed her._

_She scratched him with her long nails that were scrubbed with garlic. The man winced in pain from the sting. Her anger possessed her, not giving a fuck if the police came, not giving a fuck if she died, as long as this asshole beneath her died too._

_He killed her. He killed her._

_She screamed in anger as she punched his jaw, and heard a loud crack. The man yelped and hissed. Her revenge gave her much pleasure, causing chills up and down her back. He punched her off him._

"_You fuckin' whore!" The man started sulking towards her, spitting blood on the floor._

"_You should die along with that friend of yours." He grabbed the collar of Yamaguchi's shirt, lifted her up, and threw her against a building. She winced at the numb and painful feeling in her back, feelings like her backbone was pressured between two hot iron blocks. He gave her a big blow on the side of her head. Yamaguchi hit the cold asphalt, her head tingling with lights sparking everywhere._

"_Vannessa's gone."_

_Yankumi winced at those words. She shut her eyes. Suddenly she felt a kick in her stomach._

"_You're in Brooklyn bitch! Get over it!" Yamaguchi felt hot tears trail down her cold cheeks._

"_Stand up you filthy moron."_

_She didn't budge._

"_I said stand the fuck up!" She slowly opened her eyes and saw a leg move. She quickly took a short breath and caught him by the ankle._

"_What the-"_

_It took Yamaguchi all her might to twist his ankle hard. She used the other hand to help her stand up. She swung her leg in full force, connecting it to his private area._

"_SHIT!"_

_Having the chance, Yamaguchi ran. She forced her bruised legs to run as fast as they can. Her brain wasn't working but she wanted to run. She wanted to run away from that guy, she wanted to run away from the dead bodies. She closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face. She screamed, "VANNESSA!"_

Yamaguchi sprang up form her bed. She quickly looked around.

_Shit._

She looked at her alarm clock. One in the morning. She stared at the bright digital numbers for a while, recalling her nightmare. "Damn," she cursed under her breath.


	9. hangOut

"Shin," Uchi muttered on the phone. "Are you serious?"

Shin stirred his noodles. "Yeah I'm sure."

"But she looks," Uchi tried to think of a way to explain it to Shin.

"Dangerous." Uchi bit on an apple. "Dude, how can you live with a girl like that?"

Shin felt his lips form into a small grin. "She's not dangerous. Just trust me; after school we'll meet up at the karaoke bar and I'll bring Yankumi. She won't bite or attack you."

"Do the others know that she's your roommate?"

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way." Shin couldn't wait to see the scared faces of his friends when Yankumi comes. He heard the bathroom door open.

"Uchi I gotta go, see you at school." He hung up right before Yamaguchi walked into the kitchen, drying her damp hair with her towel.

"Morning."

Shin gave her a nod. She walked towards the counter, making her cup of coffee. Shin sat at the kitchen table, watching her. Today, she wore army pants and navy blue tank top.

"Yamaguchi."

"Hmm?" She stirred her coffee. She turned around and leaned on the counter, facing him.

Shin looked at the ramen. "After school, we're going to the karaoke bar with my friends." Yankumi sat down across from him.

"No."

He looked up, "Why not?" He couldn't figure why she was so cold and tough when it came to school, or the public. Yesterday's school day flashed through him, reminding him of how she glared at the class when they were talking about her.

Yamaguchi's voice broke his thoughts. "Just don't want to. I'll kill the fun."

"What do you mean 'kill the fun'?"

Yankumi stared at the table.

"I don't know."

Shin rolled his eyes. "Whatever; you're coming, and that's final," After he finished his ramen, he stood up and headed for his bedroom.

"H-hey, where are you going?" Yankumi stared at his bare back.

_So..built._

Shin looked over his shoulder. "You really want me to walk to school with nothing but pajama bottoms? Yankumi, finally realizing what he meant, blushed till she was crimson red.

"Shin," Yamaguchi caught up with him "I don't think I should go."

Today's school day seemed to go by so fast, and before she knew it the bell rang and she was already outside, walking next to Shin. Ahead of them, Yamaguchi saw a fat guy, a guy with longhair, one with short hair, and another with his long blonde hair half braided. They all gaped at her as she was walking closer with Shin. Shin smirked at his friends' expressions, and heard Yankumi grunt. When they finally approached to them, Yankumi looked at them. They were still gaping at her.

"Yankumi, this is Kuma." He nodded towards the fat guy as he continued to stare with fear.

Yankumi forced a gentle smile and bowed. "Hello." After a few moments, Kuma finally snapped out of it and quickly bowed. "H-Hai! I mean K-Konichiwa!"

"This is Minami." The long haired dude bowed slightly, averted his eyes.

"Noda." The guy with the short hair looked at Shin. After a long time of staring, he finally realized that he was being introduced. "Oh! H-Hello." Yankumi bowed slightly again.

"And that's Uchi." Yankumi looked at him. He gave her nod. "Oi."

Yankumi forced a bigger smile. "Nice to meet you guys."

"C'mon, let's go." Shin started walking.

As they were walking, there was total silence. Yamaguchi sighed. She was right, she always kill the fun. As long as she was there, there was no use of going to the karaoke bar to have some laughs and drinks. Uchi, who was walking next to her, noticed her quite sighs. Her eyes were somehow different from class. During class, it was narrow and harsh, but when she was introduced, her eyes were soft and gentle.

_I guess Shin knew what he was talking about._

Uchi walked closer to Yankumi and broke the silence, making everyone but Shin look at Uchi in surprise.

"So, where are you from?"

It took a minute for Yankumi to realize that the question was directed to her. She quickly looked up at Uchi. "M-me?" Uchi rolled his eyes, "No, I'm not asking you, that's why I'm looking right at you." Yamaguchi smiled, causing Kuma, Miname, and Noda to look at her amazed.

"Oh, umm…I'm from Brooklyn, New York."

"America?" Noda asked, interesting in the topic. "Wow! How is it there? Is it true that there's different typed of people there?"

"Yeah, it's true; there's different typed of cultures," Yamaguchi couldn't help but smile. She didn't expect them to be so energetic, especially to be interested in America.

As they continued their way to the bar, Shin smiled, looking at how his friends and Yankumi got along perfectly. When they were at the bar, everyone was laughing and enjoying their times.

"Oi, Yamaguchi, what made you move to Japan if America was so great?" Miname chugged at his glass of beer.

Yankumi stirred her martini. Shin stayed quiet, wondering if she would just spill out something personal to friends that she just met. When Shin was about to change the subject, she began to speak in a audible tone.

"I came to Japan," she sipped on her martini. "I guess, to get a new start." She laughed, "I guess I tried to run away."

She looked around. Everyone was looking at her, waiting for her to say more. She stared at her half finished martini.

"My parents died a long time ago, and I moved to my grandpa's house," she sipped on her martini again.

"I was doing perfectly fine in school, but then some gang fights would interfere. There was this one friend that stood by me. It was hard for me since there weren't any Japanese people in my neighborhood." She tilted her head back and closed her eyes. That martini was quite strong...

"But my friend, Vannessa, she was there, stuck to me whenever something happened." She stirred her martini. "But then came her boyfriend. She had a hard time with him…until he raped her, and killed her right in front of me, outside on the pavement. We fought, but I managed to get away and just go to Japan."

Silence.

She looked up and smiled. She quickly drained the rest of her martini.

"I just wanted a new start."

Uchi, knowing that there has to be something done to break the silence, rose his glass. "Toast." Everyone followed. "Toast!"

Yankumi flushed. "Idiots! What the hell man! Stop being so dramatic you drunken underaged bastards." She tried to hide her big smile.

"You too dude, you drink martini, not beer," Noda chimed. "Ahahaha You're smiling!" Everyone laughed.

When night came, everyone was ready to go home. It disappointed Yankumi because she had a great time; she never had so much fun for a long time. She hoped that the next day they won't act like this night never happened. As Shin and she walked away, she heard Kuma call out.

"Oi Yankumi!" Shin and Yankumi stopped and turned around.

"See you at school ne?"

Yankumi beamed a smile. "HAI!!" Shin looked at her and smiled. He closed his eyes, turned away, and continued walking. "I told you I was right." Yankumi looked at him and pouted.

"Shut up."


	10. Akira

_Better watch out you prick._

Yankumi walked through the halls of Shiroken High. She chuckled as she remembered what the girl said.

_Bitch back off him._

She smiled. This morning was quite interesting. Yankumi walked to school alone, since Shin was skipping. As she arrived at Shiroken, a girl with red hair and dark highlights walked up to Yankumi, stopping her from going anywhere else.

"_Yamaguchi right?" The girl smiled an innocent smile._

_Yankumi's eyebrow rose. _

"_What do you want." _

_She could see in the girl's eyes that that smile was a fake. There was something she was hiding, and she didn't know what it was._

"_Oh no, nothing," She gazed deep into her eyes. "I'm just wondering why you're all up on my Shin." Yankumi's eyes opened. So this was the girl the guys were talking about._

_Last night, when Shin, his friends, and she were at the karaoke bar, they were talking a girl in their class, Akira. Yankumi started to recapture what everyone said._

"_That bitch is always on Shin," Uchi laughed, looking at Shin and nudging him. Shin rolled his eyes. "Yeah," Kuma added. "She's like, obsessed over him. You lay a hand on him, she kills you." They all laughed as Shin flushed. "Shut up man, I hate that girl."_

"_She's known to be the toughest bitch in the school."_

"_Yamaguchi?" Akira's sharp voice snapped her from her thoughts. Yankumi looked at her. Her smile was gone._

_Yamaguchi gave her a smirk. _

"_What?"_

_Akira's eyes narrowed more. "You heard what I said." _

"_And I plan on not to answer it."_

_Akira stepped toward her. "And why not?"_

_Yankumi closed her eyes. She wondered why such a retarded girl would be the toughest moron in school. The school bell rang, interfering Yankumi from her thoughts._

"_Because," Yankumi walked around Akira and towards the school building._

"_That's a ridiculous question." After a few steps she felt a hand grip on her left shoulder._

_Silence. After a few minutes Akira's voice was heard in a low threatening tone._

"_Better watch out you prick. He's mine."_

_Yankumi was getting annoyed. Some students were crowding around them whispering to each other, watching them. She brushed Akira's hand off her shoulder. She turned around and walked up to her till their faces were a few inches away._

_Yankumi glared at her._

"_Don't fucking touch me."_

"_Bitch, back off him."_

_Yamaguchi and Akira glared at each other for a long time, till the late bell rang. The students quickly scurried towards the building, leaving the two girls behind. Akira took a step backward and her glare turned into a smirk._

"_Well, I'm gonna go find my baby," Akira started walking away from the building._

_Yankumi rolled her eyes and headed towards the school. _

"Toughest bitch my ass," Yamaguchi muttered before she opened her classroom door.

"You're late." The teacher turned his head toward her.

Yankumi rolled her eyes and looked at the back of the room. The four boys she met last night had popped their heads up when she entered the class. Now waving at her, they cautioned her to sit at a desk they reserved for her, right next to Shin's desk.

Yankumi couldn't help but smile. She walked down the rows and sat comfortably in the seat, welcoming the greeting form her new friends.

"Why were you late dude?" Minami whispered as class continued.

"Yeah, we thought we saved this seat for nothing," Uchi grinned.

Yankumi sat back on her chair, her hands behind her head. "I'll explain things later."

The boys gave her a questioning look. Taking over Shin's job, Yankumi propped her head on her hands and doze off to sleep.

**Working on chap 11. Don't worry, I'm back now, since prep school is over now. I think ill be uploading more .**

**Reviews? Flames? Any? Thank you! **


	11. WHAT?

"Dude, you're like, fucking screwed," Noda muttered as he surfed through the internet on his laptop.

Kuma continued to eat his sushi. "She's going to kill you if you're always with Shin."

Yankumi stared at them for a while.

"Kill me? How can a girly girl kill me? I bet she cares too much about her acrylic nails and shit. She can't fight." She huffed and laid back down on the bench.

They were lingering at the roof top, and Yankumi assumed that it was ''their spot.'' More like Shin's spot. Yankumi looked at Shin, laying there relaxed and quiet. She explained what happened this morning and it seems like Shin has been sleeping through the whole time. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the rest of the boys.

"Were you like, so drunk on the margarita last night that you didn't hear what we said?" Kuma muffled out of his sushi filled mouth. Yankumi rolled her eyes.

"I don't care, I can handle her."

Shin slowly opened his eyes. He looked at the group and Yankumi, huffing and puffing away about a random girl. He shifted his position and closed his eyes, continuing on his slumber. He heard mumbles and shuffling. Kuma's voice rang out.

"Bye Shin, see you tomorrow dude."

He listened as his friends talk about the girls in other high schools, their footsteps fading away. His locks followed the wind, lulling him to sleep. When he was at the point where everything was out of his mind, a voice interrupted him.

"C'mon Shin wake up, I wanna go home."

Shin opened his eyes. Standing in front of him was a girl with denim capris and a 'You're my bitch' baby tee. Shin raised an eyebrow.

"And why can't you go alone?"

Yankumi shifting her feet.

"Iunnoo."

Shin lifted himself into a sitting position.

"C'mon SHIN!"

Shin growled, "What?"

"..I'm hungry." As if on the right cue, a low grumble was heard. Yankumi blushed as she held her stomach.

The corner of his mouth twitched. He took a deep breath and sighed. He stood up and gazed at her. Yankumi quickly looked away. She hated his freaking pretty eyes.

"Don't you have money?"

"No, I wouldn't be asking you would I?" Yankumi rolled her eyes. Boy is he dumb or what? Shin rolled his eyes. Heading towards the stairs, Yankumi followed, blabbing on about how boring the school is and how the uniforms just made all the students look dorky and all.

As they continued to walk out the school building, Shin grumbled knowing the fact that this girl next to him is one pain in the ass. All of a sudden, Shin felt someone attack him, giving him a big bear hug. "WHAT THE-"

"Oh Shin-chan! How I missed youuu!"

Yankumi tried to hold back a laugh and she looked at the scene. Shin was sprawled on the concrete floor with a voluptuous girl on top of him. She looked at Shin's red face; the expression on it was something you don't see in cool Shin. _Priceless. This should be a Kodak moment. _Yankumi looked at the girl, seeing that it was no other than Akira.

"A-Akira! Get off of me! Gah!"

"Oh Shin-chan, didn't you miss me? Oh look at you! KAWAII!"

"Yo! OFF OF ME NOW OR I'LL-"

"I was thinking about you the whole day. Hehe. Shin-chaaaaan, would you like to come over to my ho-"

"Oi."

Silence. Yankumi closed her eyes, smiling as the wind blew gently on her face. She could feel two pairs of eyes on her.

Akira's fake innocent sweet voice was heard.

"Yamaguchi, would you mind please? I'm in the middle of-"

"Strangling him."

Yankumi opened her eyes. Immediately, her eyes locked onto the cold, harsh eyes of Akira's.

"Excuse me?"

Yankumi chuckled. What a day.

"Akira, hunny, you don't have to be so polite."

Shin stared at Yankumi, thanking her in his mind. At this moment of silence, Shin noticed Akira' s grip was loosened, a chance to get our of this retched position. Disgusted, Shin pushed Akira away with force. "Get OFF me god dammit," Shin muttered. He quickly stood up and brushed himself, looking at Yankumi with eyes pleading to get the girl away from him.

Akira glared at Yankumi with pure hate. Yankumi smiled and walked over to Shin.

"C'mon you dumb butt." She brushed a piece of visible dirt off his shoulders. "You promised me lunch." Shin gave a sigh of relief, glad this shall be over.

"SHIN CHANNNN."

Both Yankumi and Shin winced. Shin turned to Akira, his voice spoke, stern and loud. "What do you want."

"Baby, the school dance is coming," she paused acting shy and sweet. "Who are you going with?"

Yankumi's eyes opened. _Oh yeah! The dance! I forgot it was coming up…Hmm…I wonder if that's why the boys went out for them high school girls…hehe, idiots. Wait...who am I gonna go with? I wanna go! Dance means party! Party! PARTAY! Hm...I mean, I already know some of the girls; they're preppy but they're not bad ne… damn, I can't wait to take control of the dance! It'll just be like the old times in New York!_

Yankumi's delighted mind started to wonder off into her own world until an arm slipped onto her waist.

"What the f-"

"I'm going with her."

Yankumi snapped back to reality, she stared at the arm around her, noticing that it was attached to Shin's body, but that information couldn't get through her head right. She started at Akira who was gaping at her, with eyes of hate and envy. Yankumi's face was filled with confusion.

"YOU'RE GOING TO THE DANCE WITH THAT?" Akira pointed at Yankumi, looking at her up and down.

Yankumi looked up at Shin.

_You're kidding right???_

** OMG! it's been such a long time since ive like, updated GOMEN! ;**

**school, work, work work. I got into integrated algebra and earth science regents w/e class. And last year i had bad grades. And this class is such a top class! x.x LOL, well, I loaded this chapter this morning and i just came back from school. Now I have to do homework. So when i'm done, I'll work on twelve okie? I hope you like the story!**_  
_


	12. my freaking roOmmate

**I'm glad you guys liked the previous chapter! Yeah that time I was really hyper lmaoo. So, I tried my best to slip in a Shin/Kumi moment here. See if you can sense it. It not, I'm doing poorly. ROFL.**

Yankumi stared at her moving feet against the cement pavement. Left foot appeared, and then disappeared. Right foot appeared, and then disappeared.

_Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot._

Yankumi sighed. Uncomfortable with the silence she started to drag her feet, making shuffling sounds. She looked at Shin and tried to recapture what happened earlier before. Dance? With Shin Sawada? Can't imagine that! Yankumi's smile slipped out before she had the chance to hide it. She stifled a giggle.

"Nani?"

Startled by the awkward voice out of the silence, Yankumi quickly looked up at Shin.

"E-eh?"

"..Nothing."

Yankumi rolled her eyes and continued concentrating on her moving feet. _Hmm…so…I'm with the 'oh-so-hot' Shin eh? _Yankumi eyed Shin, studying his features. _Che._ Yankumi rolled her eyes. _I have a stubborn 'cool' roommate, and I happen to be his fake date, just to keep off his fan girls._ Yankumi rolled her eyes and shook her head. _Good plan Shin; and I thought I was gonna get a great party at the dance._

Yankumi pouted.

"Oi, why are you making those ridiculous faces?"

"What faces?"

"…Nothing."

Yankumi rolled her eyes again. What a dumbass. Sheesh. _Wait..why wouldn't Shin like Akira? If I put the bitchiness aside, she's a nice girl right? So why can't Shin like her? She has a nice body._ She peeked at Shin, wondering how strange it was for him to not drool over girls like the rest of the guys in Shiroken. She never ever heard any of his friends or her friends talk about him dating anyone. Her eyes widened. Before she was thinking, her mouth opened.

"Shin, are you gay?"

"What the fuck?! No!"

Are you sure you don't like..you know..guys?"

"NO."

"You're bisexual?"

"NO!"

"So you're not like…"

"No."

"Oh cause I thought you know.."

"No."

"Akira and all, and how you wanna get rid of her.."

"No."

"God dammit is that all you can say?!"

"…No."

"…"

Shin coughed and muttered some gibberish Yankumi didn't understand. "Eh?"

"Nothing. We're at the sushi bar."

Yamaguchi looked up. _Oh my, we're here already?_

Yankumi looked through the menu. Shin plopped himself down across the table, looking out the window. Yankumi peered through the top of her menu, eyeing Shin.

"Are you always this boring?"

Shin looked at Yankumi…well…tried to look at Yankumi's half hidden face.

"What?"

Yankumi shifted in her seat and stared at the menu.

"You're boring. You don't talk."

"And?"

"Iunnooo."

A waiter walked up to their table with a pad and pen. Yankumi looked up and him and smiled. "The lunch special please."

"Is that all?"

Yankumi looked at Shin. Shin rolled his eyes and looked away.

Yankumi grinned. "Make that two please. That'll be all" The waiter bowed slightly and walked away.

Shin shot a glance at Yankumi. "I didn't say anything."

Yankumi folded her arms and leaned forward. "So I ordered for you."

Shin looked at her in disbelief, mentally kicking himself.

"Out of all the mature girls in Shiroken High, I lied to Akira saying that I'm taking a moron to a dance."

"Oi! What do you mean by that?"

"I mean exactly what you're thinking." Shin grinned as he saw the angry frown forming on Yankumi's lips.

"Fuck you."

"Nah, I'm good."

"You corny hoe."

Shin rolled his eyes and continued looking out the window.

"Yo."

Shin's eyes narrowed.

"Now what?!" He growled, getting really annoyed by the girl with the 'You're my bitch' baby tee.

"So I'm your pathetic date?"

Shin's thoughts halted for a second, but everything seemed to continue after that.

"And?"

Yankumi coffed. "What am I suppose to do?" Shin stared at her hair, not wanting to answer her question. He didn't know himself. At that moment after school, all he wanted was to get away from Akira; to never see her annoying face again. But he didn't know he had to get into this kind of condition to get rid of her. So now what?

"Shin?"

Hmm, he never noticed how brown Yankumi's hair was. Did she dye it or was it natural?

"Shin."

Maybe it's cause he never saw it in the sunlight. That's pretty cool..

"SHIN."

It's so brow-

"SHIN!"

"NANI??"

"WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO?"

"I DON'T KNOW GOD DAMMIT."

"Uhh…ma'am, sir…your orders."

Shin rolled his eyes and plopped backwards into his chair. Yankumi rolled her eyes and leaned a little back, lifting her head to smile at the waiter.

"Thank you."

When the waiter left and their meals were placed in front of them, Yankumi shot a glare at Shin. Shin glared at Yankumi. Yankumi rolled her eyes and shoved a sushi in her mouth. Shin cursed under his breath and snapped the wooden chopsticks in half.

As both of them started shoving food in their mouth, both thought of the same thoughts:

_My roommate is a moron._

**Damn..I should've worked on this chapter earlier.**

**Well, I'm a bit tired. I'mma go to sleep! Enjoy! More to come sooon!**


	13. anOther encOunter!

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it : Well, I'm gladly to announce: HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER!!**

* * *

_Ahh. What a day. _

She shifted in the water, and looked around. She was in the bathroom, taking a long bath. She needed it. She let the heat surround her, warming her face gently in a comfortable, relaxed way. Yamaguchi sighed. She titled her head back slightly, her eyes beginning to close slowly. The only things in her mind were the dripping of the faucet and her last thought fading away.

What a day…

* * *

Shin stretched and fell on his bed. How he missed it so much! Shin yawned and turned to stare at the ceiling.

What a day.

Shin looked around his room and stared at the door.

I wonder what Yankumi is doing…

Shin lifted himself onto his elbows.

She's not pissed right?

Shin shook his head and plopped himself back into his bed. He never knew his bed was so soft. Becoming very comfortable with the bed, he began shifting a little till a sharp object jutted into his lower stomach. Shin winced and sat up. Realizing what hurt him, he groaned. He slowly dragged himself out of his bed and took off his stupid belt. After he took off his shirt and left his loose jeans on, he threw himself into his soft, welcoming bed.

Gahh…what a fucking day.

Yankumi stared at the mirror, looking at an Asian girl who was staring back at her. She watched the girl glaze her brown eyes into her own, tucking her towel tighter, showing her visible curves. The girl sighed and her eyes were filled with exhaustion. Yankumi took her eyes off the girl and headed towards the door.

After she changed into her tank top and sweats, she headed out into the hallway. As she was passing Shin's bedroom, she saw the door was opened.

Where is Shin?

She headed towards the kitchen and looked around. She popped her head out into the living room and looked around. She then went back to Shin's bedroom door and decided to lay her hand on his doorknob. Slowly, she sneaked her head in and took a peek.

Holy Shit.

Yankumi stared at the sleeping figure. There was Shin lying on the bed sleeping, his back facing Yankumi. Yankumi couldn't help but stare at his toned arms. Gosh, I wonder how his chest…

Right at that moment, Shin grunted. Yankumi held her breath. He shifted and turned around, going back to sleep once again. Yankumi sighed in relief and continued staring at his chest. Yankumi quickly shook off her perverted mind and silently closed the door. She walked down the hallway, back into the kitchen. "Guess he is a hottie after all."

She pulled out her pack of cookies from the nothing-but-ramen cupboard and poured herself a glass of milk. She then headed towards the living room. As she settled herself down, she turned on the television that was airing Mago Mago Arashi. She quietly munched on her cookies as she watched her favorite show.

* * *

Next Morning: 

Shin quietly sat up and stretched his arms. "Ahh. That was a really good sleep." Shin yawned and stared into space. "Oh yeah, today's Saturday." He yawned again and headed towards the bathroom.

After a quick shower, Shin walked out of the bathroom and stood right in front of the entrance, drying his wet locks. Shin looked at Yankumi's closed door.

"I guess she's still sleeping her ass off."

Shin quietly walked towards the kitchen and prepared some ramen for himself. As he turned on the fire for the kettle, he suddenly heard a loud sound in the living room.

"ITAIIIIIIIII!!!!!!"

Shin jumped from the sudden sound, but quickly ran towards the living room. Just when he entered the living room, he tripped on something and fell. "AHHHH!"

"GAHHHHKK!"

"YANKUMI! WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT THE FUCK'? YOU FREAKING KICKED ME!"

"WELL YOU WERE IN THE WAY! THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? I'LL TELL YOU: GET YOUR FUCKING HEAVY FAT BODY **OFF** ME! I CAN'T BREATHE, ahh…I can't breathe…itai.."

"Oh. Gomen ne se."

Shin quickly rose and brushed himself off. Looking flustered, Shin quickly helped Yankumi up. Yankumi winced. "Ahh…oww…."

"What the hell were you doing Yankumi?"

Yankumi pulled her arm away from Shin's grasp.

"Nothing. I was just sleeping."

"..Sleeping?"

"Yes, sleeping."

"Last night?"

"Yes, last night."

"On the couch?"

"..Yes…on the freaking couch."

"Why?"

"Shut up," Yankumi rubbed her eyes. "You ask too much, sheesh!"

Shin and Yankumi glared at each for a minute, and then their eyes all of a sudden fell on each other's body. Half naked Shin and a curvy Yankumi with skin tight short shorts. Blushing, both quickly looked away. Yankumi, who was having a hard time keeping her eyes off Shin's chest, began so stutter, "W-wear something man!"

Shin started to protest, "W-well you too! Cover up!"

Yankumi finally forced herself to look away. "Hmph. Baka."

"Moron."

"Asshole!"

"Idiot."

Yankumi gave Shin a serious glare. Before she walked off Yankumi growled, "Kiss my ass!" Yankumi headed towards the bathroom door and slammed it, leaving Shin standing, who was trying to control his colored face while Yankumi slapped herself for staring at his chest too much.

* * *

___******Hehe I know there isn't much here and there's no reason in this chapter, but I just thought it'd be cool to show more of what goes on at home. Shin/Kumi moment ne? Well, I'll start working on a chapter later, since my weekend is finished and there's another busy week of school. TT. Reviews please?**_

___****_

___****** Hmph. my daddy is telling me to go to sleep .;;**_

___******I'mma go now, tomorrow's school! shit loads of homework ;**_

_**GNITEE!**_

_**p.s.-anyone an Arashian? or who loves Arashi? LMAO : let me know. Jun Matsumoto is in it.**_


End file.
